


Not The One

by xxgongaxx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, one sided Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, poor Wynonna why am I doing this to her, wayhaught mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sister deserved only the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The One

She saw them standing there. She could already feel the storm of emotions rising in her chest that she tried to fight for so long.  
As soon as the ceremony started she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I always knew you were a softie behind that rebellious fassade" someone said beside her. She didn't dare to look at the person next to her.

"What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't cry at my baby girl's wedding? I'm happy for her" she replied, almost choking on the lump in her throat.

It was true she was happy for her sister. Waverly deserved only the best. Unfortunately _the best_ meant that the person she loved was getting married to the wrong Earp.

No, not the wrong Earp. She could see how happy Waverly made Nicole.

She should be happy too.

Happy that Nicole was happy.

Happy that the two most important people in her life were happy.

All she could feel was her heart breaking more and more with every word of the vows being spoken.

She already knew that later she'd try to drown this mess her feelings were in lots of alcohol.

Maybe this so called happiness just wasn't meant to be hers.


End file.
